Ride
by amakitkat
Summary: Aubrey was a girl full of life, and wanted nothing more than to forget her frightening past and fix those mistakes. Loki was a man that had to correct the bad decisions he made in his life, and had to receive forgiveness from the people he hurt in Manhattan. What happens when these two meet, and Aubrey has to babysit Loki? (fan-made trailer link in the first chapter) Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cold wind brushed against my skin as I looked up at the skyscraper that stood across the street from me. I had an interview at Stark Tower because I wanted to work as an assistant. I know; why would someone want to be an assistant? Well, when you're me you'll pretty much take any job offer (not literally). Virginia Potts put up an ad online and on billboards offering young adults that if they wanted to be her or Tony Stark's assistant then to come to the interview on June third. I'm assuming that their assistants passed away during the alien invasion that happened here in Manhattan a little over a year ago. Thankfully I just moved here a month ago and was in California when all that happened, even though it was a tragedy.

I moved in with my friend Lilly, who also pursued the same dream as I in moving here to Manhattan. She moved in three months back because her parents are rich and were able to afford a nice apartment for her and I, but I still wasn't ready so I told her to get a head start. I moved with her, and she gave me a month free of rent, but said that I better work my ass and search for a job. I assured her that I would, and to not worry because she knows I'm not _that _much of a lazy person. I mean, I did graduate from the University of Redlands a few months back. That shows that I do work.

Enough of thinking, though, I have an interview to do, and pray to the Gods that I get hired.

I quickly crossed the street with the rest of the pedestrians, and walked up to the glass double doors of Stark Tower.

"Welcome to Stark Tower Miss Arrellano," a robotic voice greeted.

I screamed a little and jumped back, holding my hand across my chest. "H-hello," I greeted back, feeling a bit uncertain.

"Miss Pepper Potts awaits you. Come in," the robotic voice announced, opening the doors so I can go in.

I took a deep breath, and hesitantly stepped inside the tower. Whoa, it was much larger inside. White porcelain tile covered the floor, and the walls were all made of glass, expect for the wall that had the elevator, that wall was white. Black leather couches leaned against two of the glass walls across from each other, separated by an enormous glass table. There were three other girls in here, two, which were blondes, sat on one couch, and the other, a red head, sat alone. The blondes sitting on one couch clearly knew each other since they were giggling and talking about how handsome Tony Stark is.

"Sit and wait until your name is called. Thank you," said that same robotic voice.

I nodded, but then felt dumb since I didn't know who was speaking. I decided to sit next to the girl who sat alone, preferring to not be disturbed so I can go through what I was going to say in the interview.

I sat on the far edge and crossed my legs, thinking of the questions I'm going to be asked, and the answers I should give.

It was hard concentrating because of the girls that kept giggling.

I sighed and straightened my back, narrowing my eyes at them, "may you two please be a little quiet? You know, some of us here care about getting a job, and would prefer the quietness to think rather than hear you two wet yourselves over someone."

Both blondes gasped, and I was pretty sure I heard a chuckle coming from the red head.

The blonde on the right rolled her eyes, "excuse me, Miss Quietness; you need to get a reality check, okay? Do you know who owns this place? Tony Motherfucking Sexy Stark, okay? Do not tell Britney and I to be quiet just so you can come up with some plan to get the job, and have him all for yourself, got it?"

Then the one named Britney continued her friend's speech, "yeah, and besides, Tony Stark wants beautiful women to work for him, not ugly oafs like you. You don't even know how to put make-up on, or even do your hair, or dress."

You gotta be fucking kidding me.

I laughed mirthlessly, "You do know the person interviewing us is Virginia Potts, right? She is the CEO of Stark Industries, and a person that high up the rank doesn't want two _bimbos _working as her or Mr. Stark's assistant. As an assistant you take care of pretty much everything that transpires with Miss Potts and Mr. Stark's work. They don't want ignorant people like you working for them because they like to get work done. You two tramps probably couldn't even set a date on a calendar because of all that bleach on your head that made its way into your brain and made it smaller than it already is."

The blondes gasped again, but then stood up and stomped out the room with their five inch heels.

I really hope they trip, and twist their ankle.

The red head next to me let out a loud cry of laughter, which made me grin.

"Oh my god, you're amazing. That was honestly one of the funniest things I have ever seen. What's your name?" The red head asked me.

"Aubrey Arrellano. You?"

"Natasha Romanoff."

"Well, Natasha, I'm really glad you enjoyed the show. I mean, it just annoys me that people who only want to work to get at someone ends up getting the job other than the person who _actually _works." I explained.

Natasha smirked, "were you afraid that they'd get the job?"

I chuckled sarcastically, "no, I knew I was going to get it if I was running up against them, but you're here as well, so I'm not so sure."

Natasha smiled and shook her head, "I'm actually not here for the job. I was just watching over the people that showed up, and would tell Stark or Pepper each of their characteristics. They would decide if they were good enough or not, and they all weren't so I kicked them out."

My eyes widened and I actually gasped, "Then why didn't you kick out the two bimbos?" I asked incredulously.

"Because you were the last person I had to visualize, so I had to wait for you and see if you were actually better than the _bimbos_. Turns out you are, since _you_ kicked them out. So, congratulations, you got the job." Natasha announced as she stood up and stuck her hand out for me to shake.

I sat dumbfounded with my mouth dropped open. I got the job just like _that_?

Natasha laughed, "Come on; let me introduce you to your new bosses." She grabbed my arm and pulled me up, leading me to the elevator.

I was in shock. I just couldn't believe it. I know I should be cheering and all, but I just couldn't seem to find my voice. Also, I realized that I'm going to work for Tony Stark and Virginia Potts! That's crazy! And just like that!

The elevator doors opened with a loud _ding_, and Natasha and I stepped into the elevator. We turned to face the doors, and Natasha leaned forward to press the button for Penthouse.

My eyebrows rose and I looked at her quizzically, "Penthouse?"

Natasha nodded, "that's where Stark and Pepper are, they were watching everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything."

The rest of the ride up was quiet. I was going to ask Natasha why did Mr. Stark and Miss Potts arrange the 'interview' that way, but I thought it'd be best to ask them instead of Natasha.

The _ding _indicated that we reached the Penthouse, and the doors of the elevator slowly opened.

My heart started to pound as we walked out and were in what looked to be the living room. A bar was on the right side, the stools were of metal, but where the person sat was of dark brown wood. The wall was covered in alcoholic drinks, and the tile on the counter of the bar was a dark gray, but the wall with the booze was a dark maroon.

In the middle of the room were three dark brown leather couches, one was a loveseat, the other was in the shape of an L, and the last one fit only one person. A dark brown long rectangular coffee table stood between the couches. There was also a huge gray rug that lied under all the couches and table. The floor had been of tile as well, but was of the color dark maroon. The walls were dark gray like the countertop of the bar. A fifty-two inch flat screen TV hung high above the wall facing the bar. There were four doors in total, three on the wall adjacent to the TV on the left, and one next to the bar.

"Ah, here's our new lovely worker! Ooh, she's even prettier in person," spoke a male voice I didn't recognize, but I quickly knew it was Mr. Stark's voice. His head popped up from the bar area, but he fully stood and began walking towards me with a drink in his hand.

I blushed and smiled at him, sticking my hand out for him to shake once he reached me, "thank you, Mr. Stark, that's very thoughtful."

Stark grinned and took my hand. Whoa, he had a firm grip. Stark was surprisingly short, maybe three inches taller than me, but still short for what I imagined him to be. He had a goatee beard; his hair was dark brown and slightly brushed back, and his skin was a really light tan color. Stark was actually handsome, but not my type of guy.

"You better remember that compliment then because not all of them are nice," he clarified.

I just nodded, not sure of how to respond to that.

A woman then walked in the living room. She had strawberry blonde hair, she seemed taller than Mr. Stark, but I guess that was because she wore heels. She had a very lean body, but did have curves in the right places. She walked towards me with a dubious smile, and extended her hand so I can shake it. I took it gratefully.

"Hi, Miss Arrellano, I'm Pepper Potts."

"Hi, Miss Potts, it's a pleasure."

Miss Potts took a few steps back, and looked at Mr. Stark expectantly.

I started feeling nervous. The look on Miss Potts face didn't look as happy as I thought it would be when she, well Natasha, found a great assistant. I looked back at Natasha, hoping she would smile at me to reassure everything was fine, but her face was expressionless. Uh-oh, was something wrong?

"Tony, maybe you want to fill the girl in on what's going to be her _actual_ job," Miss Potts told Mr. Stark.

_Actual job? _Ok, something is seriously going on, then. I now got the sudden feeling that I'm not going to work as one of their assistants.

Mr. Stark was still grinning like everything was ok. I don't know if it was because he was drinking, or because of whatever scheme he pulled.

"Aubrey, may I call you Aubrey? Eh, doesn't matter. You're actually not going to be an assistant," Mr. Stark started to explain.

I felt my stomach drop. What the hell is going on?

"You're probably wondering what's going on, and why we lied about there being a job offering as an assistant. We knew that no one would want the job we have in mind because it's actually risky. But before we inform you on what your job actually is, we're going to explain to you everything that we're willing to offer you so you can feel safe and comfortable as possible." Mr. Stark continued.

Miss Potts sighed, "Tony, maybe we should just get a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent instead. This girl doesn't have a single clue on what we're assigning her for, and I honestly don't want anything to happen to her."

I instantly took a step back, "whatever it is, it doesn't sound interesting. I'd rather look for another job that doesn't sound dangerous by the way you two are making it sound."

Natasha quickly moved behind me, "believe us, you're perfect for it." Natasha's voice had turned monotone. Of course she was also behind this. Natasha then turned to Miss Potts, "and none of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents are willing to do it because they were affected by it, and would soon give up, or _worse_."

Miss Potts looked at me apologetically. At least someone cared about my safety.

I shook my head, "I don't care. I have every right to turn this offer down. You can't force me to work, and especially if I highly don't approve."

Mr. Stark rolled his eyes, "look, Aubrey, just hear us out. Believe us, if Natasha didn't feel like you were perfect for this, then we wouldn't be asking you to do this. But she does, so we really need you. Just hear us out."

I grimaced. I suppose there wasn't any harm in listening to what they wanted from me. I looked at Mr. Stark, then to Miss Potts, and lastly, behind me look at Natasha. I turned back to Mr. Stark and slowly nodded.

He let out a sigh and beckoned me to follow him. I followed him over to the couches with Miss Potts and Natasha on my heels. Mr. Stark and Miss Potts sat on the love seat, and Natasha and I sat on the L shaped couch.

There were manila folders on the coffee table between us, and Tony opened the first one on the pile. He pulled out a paper and placed it on the table, "this declares everything we're offering you if you accept the job."

I hesitantly reached out to grab the paper, and began reading it.

_To whoever acquires the job,_

_If you take this job offer then S.H.I.E.L.D. and Tony Stark shall assist you in everything you need. S.H.I.E.L.D. will take care of all your debts; we will gladly pay off anything or anyone you owe money to. We will also provide life and medical insurance. S.H.I.E.L.D. will also send you paychecks of $250,000 every month to buy your necessities. Tony Stark will offer you a home which will be free of rent, and he will include food as well, and a moving transportation. If you accept this job then the only worry you will have will be what your assignment is. Know that this assignment is entirely dangerous. We cannot promise that complications may not occur, but have in mind that S.H.I.E.L.D. and/or Tony Stark will be there to aid you if such things were to happen. Tony Stark shall explain everything you need to know, and what your assignment will be. Thank you, for your cooperation._

_Director Nick Fury and Tony Stark_

I raised an eyebrow at Mr. Stark, "this is sort of vague." I admitted.

Mr. Stark chuckled, "that's just how S.H.I.E.L.D. is."

"You're pretty much all taken care of. All you have to do is what we assign you to do. You're practically set until this assignment is done with. And once it is, all you're going to have to worry about is getting a new job, and somewhere to live. But even then, we'll help you." Natasha explained to me with a businesslike voice.

I looked uncertainly to Mr. Stark and to Natasha. It all did sound wonderful. I didn't have to pay my school loans, which was a mass amount of money, but S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to take care of that. My school loans were the only debt I was in, and they were also paying for my life and medical insurance. Mr. Stark was going to give me a place to live free of rent, along with free food, and a free car. I was also going to receive a massive paycheck. I could send my mom money, and she wouldn't have to worry about not having enough to pay the rent or for groceries or something. I mean, I didn't know what my job actually was, but it did sound dangerous since life and medical insurance were included.

I looked down at the other manila folders, scrunching up my eyebrows a little.

Mr. Stark seemed to have noticed because he quickly began explaining, "this one talks about your life and medical insurance provided by S.H.I.E.L.D., and also of whatever debts you have, you write down how much and who you owe money to. This folder is about me giving you a place to live, and all that crap it said I'll help you in. And this last folder is what your assignment is. But before we look at that, just read each paper to know what we're willing to do for you, and then you can read what we want you to work as."

I was anxious, and wanted so badly to know what my job, or assignment, or whatever, was already. I grabbed the other folders and read them each. The life and medical insurance document explained how S.H.I.E.L.D. would take care of everything, and also how it all was going to be set up. The paper had a section for me to write down names of people, companies, schools, etc. of whoever I was in debt with. Mr. Stark's folder briefed me in the places I would like to live in, although all the places he mentioned were in New York. Of course stupid, they're not going to have you move out of state if it's a dangerous job. It also explained how if I chose to move away that I'd have my own maid, and Mr. Stark would either send money, or send someone with groceries. As well as he'll take me car shopping, or I can decide if I want him to make me a car, or if I wanted a jet.

I reread everything, feeling myself accepting the job minute by minute even if I was still lost. I looked up again to see three pairs of eyes watching me intently. Miss Potts still had a look of concern on her face, but Mr. Stark looked hopeful, and Natasha looked like she honestly didn't care.

"May I know what my assignment is, now?" I asked.

Mr. Stark nodded and I reached forward to grab the last manila folder. I gazed around me, and everyone's face turned to worry. Fuck my life. I really hope it isn't so bad.

I opened the folder and was confused because there was a photo of a man on it. It seemed like it was taken outside of a ball or something. The man in the photo was incredibly handsome, though. He had shoulder length jet black hair combed back, amazing ocean blue green eyes, his skin was pale like a porcelain doll, and he had strong, high cheek bones and a sort of pointy noise. He was wearing a suit, a white dress shirt with a black tie, black jacket, and black coat, accompanied by a scarf. Whoa, he really was handsome.

I began to read, and read, and read. I couldn't stop myself from reading, I couldn't stop my gasps, I couldn't stop the shivers, I couldn't stop the hairs on the back of my neck standing. I read on, knowing full well that my eyes were probably huge. I would lie if I were to say that I wasn't terrified. I couldn't believe it, especially what they wanted to me do.

"Y-Y-YOU WANT ME TO BABYSIT A MURDERER?!" I yelled, standing up and backing away from them.

"I told you she wasn't right for it," Miss Potts reminded Mr. Stark and Natasha.

"Look, Aubrey, we know it sounds crazy, but please, hear us out," Natasha said, trying to sound assuring.

"You have nothing to worry about, Aubrey! The man is stripped of his magic! He can't hurt you! Well, he can, but he most likely won't because he's nothing without his magic," Mr. Stark explained.

All three of them had stood up as well, staring at me with expectant eyes. Well, only Mr. Stark and Natasha.

"You guys are out of your mind if you want _me _to watch him!" I shouted, not caring if I hurt their feelings.

Natasha sighed, "Aubrey, please listen to us. You're the only person who can probably tolerate this guy. We know he's incredibly dangerous, but understand that we're not going to leave you alone with him. We'll have guards with you, they won't be in sight because Loki will probably try to kill them or tick them off to do something stupid, but they'll be close enough to protect you if anything went wrong."

"I don't care! Why me?! You guys don't even know me!"

"Because you're strong willed, you work hard, and you don't take peoples crap." Natasha answered.

"Also, we looked into your file and know practically everything about you." Mr. Stark admitted.

I gulped, feeling distress swim through me. How much did they know? Did they _know_? I started to feel nervous, and my hands began to sweat as well.

Natasha sighed, "Aubrey, listen. We got a call a few days ago from our director, informing us that Thor returned with the war criminal, Loki. Loki served some time in Asgard prison, and his father finally decided to banish Loki here to Earth, as part of his punishment. Along with that, he took Loki's powers away. The director needed someone to watch over Loki because Thor has to return back to Asgard and take care of family business. The director said that the person taking care of Loki should be someone who wasn't affected by the alien invasion that happened here in Manhattan a year ago. We _all_ hate Loki, and we can't watch him. Not just because we hate him, but we honestly don't have the time. Pepper and Stark are always busy and travel around the world. I'm a master assassin spy who goes on missions to catch the bad guys along with Clint."

Mr. Stark nodded, "and Steve is barely getting used to the modern world, and if he were to be the one to watch Loki everything would go downhill. Loki most likely will easily catch up on our technology, and escape from Steve. And because Bruce is the enormous green rage monster he'll probably end up killing Loki. Everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. hates Loki, and can't stand him. He can't be kept in the Helicarrier because last time he was on it he almost killed everyone. That's why it's just better if someone who doesn't know Loki _or_ was affected by the invasion last year has to keep an eye on him. Aubrey, this is for the safety of everyone. We need someone like you for this assignment. We can't wait any longer because Thor has to return back to Asgard."

My shoulders slumped as I glanced back and forth to Natasha and Mr. Stark, "I-if I take the job, but then later on decide to quit, what'll happen?" I asked hesitantly.

Mr. Stark and Natasha glanced at each other, and then back at me, "we'll take care of it." They both said simultaneously.

If I accept, my life from this day on will be set. And it also looks like that if I want out, Natasha and Mr. Stark will discuss it. I mean, Loki is stripped of his powers, I'll have protection from guards who I won't be able to see, but they'll be there. This is also for the safety of everyone. If any of them or S.H.I.E.L.D. would volunteer to watch over Loki shit can go crazy.

I let out a sigh and eyed the papers, "where do I sign?"

Mr. Stark let out a sigh of relief, and Natasha smiled a little. Miss Potts also looked relieved, but uncertain, too.

Mr. Stark turned to Miss Potts and asked, "Pen?"

Miss Potts took a pen out of a small bag that was on the loveseat and handed it to Mr. Stark.

"Oh, and just so you know, I made Jarvis record this meeting so you wouldn't try to come out with some bullshit on us that we didn't inform you on everything," Mr. Stark told me.

Who's Jarvis?

I just nodded and signed each paper.

My heart began beating rapidly, and my hands started to get sweaty again. I prayed to the Gods that I wasn't going to regret this.

Once I signed everything Natasha quickly collected the papers saying that she was going to report them to S.H.I.E.L.D. as she left the room.

I looked around the massive room, noticing that it was already getting dark. I stood, and Mr. Stark and Miss Potts did, too.

"When do I uh, start?" I asked nervously.

Mr. Stark grinned, "Most likely tomorrow."

Miss Potts gave me a sympathetic smile, "I'll call you."

I was about to give them my number, but realized that they probably already had it.

I nodded, "Ok. Well, I have to get going," I said, making my way towards the elevator.

"There's a taxi already waiting for you outside," Mr. Stark began, "and when Pepper calls you tomorrow it'll be the same one."

I nodded again and pressed the button for the elevator. I stepped in once the doors opened, and turned around to see Mr. Stark waving, and Miss Potts still giving me her sympathetic smile.

Once the doors closed I let out a small cry, and shut my eyes, hoping I didn't get myself into something disastrous.

* * *

_Hello, lovely readers. :)_

_Ok, so this is my first story on here, and I really hope that you guys liked it._

_I looooove feedback, so please, don't be shy to leave me your thoughts! :c_

_Also, I have a fan-made/trailer for this story on YouTube._

_Here's the link if you guys wanna check it out~ watch?v=Nmj71z5q-Pk_

_Again, I hope you guys liked it, & will comment what you guys thought about it._

_Thank you! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**__Chapter 2**

_What the hell was I thinking?! _Did I just accept a job to babysit a sociopath?

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom. My face was masked with terror and confusion. I turned on the faucet, and splashed my face with cold water, then grabbed the small towel hanging on the wall to dry my face.

As I turned the faucet off, Lilly started singing I Want You to Want Me in the shower. Yeah, we come in, and do our thing even if one of us is using the restroom. I began humming to the song, and started brushing my teeth.

"Damn," Lilly began, "you just got hired yesterday, and you're already going to start working _today_?" she asked in curiosity.

I let out a quiet sigh, "Yeauhp."

Miss Potts called me this morning right at six in the morning to report that I arrive to Stark Tower at ten. I don't know why she called me that early if I was going to start work in four hours. Well, its nine thirty, now, so I go in in half an hour.

I was already showered and dressed, opting out for a violet, long sleeve blouse, floral print leggings, and beige Matiko Preston shoes.

My tan was already wearing off, making my skin a honey light. I left my chestnut brown, wavy hair down, feeling happy that it was being tamed today. I then added a little bit of mascara and liquid eyeliner on my upper eyelid. I never wore foundation and crap like that, because I was always afraid that people would notice the different skin color on my head and neck.

Lilly turned off the shower, and slid the shower doors to the side a little so she can reach out to grab her towel. Once she had it wrapped around herself, she stepped out of the bathtub.

When Lilly saw me she whistled, "Woooow. Look at you looking all cute," she complimented.

I smiled, and rolled my eyes, "obviously I gotta look good during my first day at work."

Lilly chuckled and nodded, then headed out the bathroom to change into her work clothes. Lilly worked as a secretary in some publishing company. I honestly don't know. I know I'm a terrible friend.

I stared at my reflection again, and hoped that I looked presentable enough. Miss Potts told me that I could dress however I normally do; since I was just going to watch Loki I didn't need to dress specifically.

My phone began to ring where I left it on the kitchen table, so I made my out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen to pick up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Miss Arrellano, I am outside," George Branch, my driver's name, announced at the other end.

I knew that was my cue to leave the apartment already, so I quickly collected my beige Pieces Ohela leather satchel, shouted to Lilly I was leaving, with her shouting back, "good luck!", and made my way out of the apartment.

I hopped into the elevator, and pressed the zero button. I intertwined my fingers, and started twisting them around.

My hands started to get sweaty, and I started to feel nervous. God dammit, why can't I just keep my cool? Oh, I know why. Because I'm going to fucking babysit a lunatic man that was a god, that's why.

Ugh, why did I accept this job again? _Well, S.H.I.E.L.D. are going to pay your school loans._ _Mr. Stark is going to give you your own home with free rent, free food, and a free car. You're also going to get paid $250,000 every month._ Yeah, that's why I accepted.

But still, am I crazy? Will I be able to fulfill this job? What if they decide to not let me go if I don't want to work anymore? Miss Potts seems nice enough to fight for my decisions.

I let out a big sigh once I got to the bottom floor, dashing my way out of the building to find the taxi parked on the curb. I don't know why Mr. Stark is paying a taxi dude to pick me up, and drop me off. I guess he wants to see if I'll continue working for him and S.H.I.E.L.D.

I hopped in and George began driving, speeding off straight forward towards Stark Tower.

Okay, Miss Potts informed me that Thor and Loki will already be there once I arrived. She said Thor wanted to meet the "courageous woman" who was going to watch his brother. I'd call myself a woman, but courageous? Hells no. I'm terrified as fuck to meet Loki. I mean, yeah, he is handsome, but he's one crazy bastard.

I started to freak out because George was speeding through the streets of New York. We'll arrive at Stark Tower in a few minutes with his driving. And surprisingly enough, the traffic wasn't as terrible as it mostly is during the whole day. Oh how I wish traffic would have been slow today.

In a little over five minutes George and I arrived at Stark Tower. Fuck.

I took a couple deep breaths before I stepped out of the car and thanked George. He barely even acknowledged me. Jeez, people become bitter when they're old.

I walked up the front doors of Stark Tower, and was greeted by the robotic voice again, who I now know is Jarvis.

"Good morning, Miss Arrellano," he greeted.

"Morning, Jarvis," I mumbled. I felt completely dumb talking to an AI.

Jarvis opened the glass double doors, and again, I hesitantly stepped in.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Potts, Thor and Loki are awaiting you," Jarvis informed.

I literally felt my stomach twist. I only nodded and headed towards the elevator, got in, and pressed the Penthouse button.

My stomach floated as the elevator made its way up. My hands started to sweat, and I started to feel anxious.

What the fuck, man? Come on, Aubrey, relax. Remember, Loki is magic less, you have security guards, and you shouldn't be afraid. Stop being a little bitch.

I took in deep breaths, and closed my eyes. Relax. Relax. Relax. I continued to repeat the words, and took in deep breaths with my eyes closed.

Then, the elevators let out a _ding _to indicate that I have reached the Penthouse.

My heart began to accelerate. I literally felt like a hummingbird was in my chest.

The doors slowly opened, and I stepped out. I turned to the left and saw that Mr. Stark and Miss Potts stood, and then they made their way towards me.

"Aubrey, you're a few minutes early," Mr. Stark began, "I thought you'd be like an hour late."

I just nodded even though it wasn't the right response.

Miss Potts shot Mr. Stark a glare, then she turned to me and gave me a small smile, "Miss Arrellano, we're really glad you came. Please, come so you can meet Thor and Loki." She lightly put her hand on my elbow, and tugged my forward slowly.

Mr. Stark made his way to the bar, clearly not caring that I'm having a panic attack.

I eyed both gods leisurely. Thor stood first, and he wore a huge grin on his face. He was freakishly tall and muscular, with golden blonde, shoulder length hair and a beard. His eyes were a striking blue, and they were beautiful. Thor was a head turner. A serious head turner.

Loki was still sitting down and head faced towards the wall. He looked exactly like he did in the photo. Porcelain pale skin, which I can see is flawless, strong, high cheek bones, and raven hair slicked back. I wish he would stand up so I can see how tall he is as well. I could tell he was real lean and obviously tall, but for some inane reason, I wanted to know where I reached him.

Thor came towards me and took my hand in his, planting a delicate kiss on my hand.

I couldn't help but blush. No man has ever kissed me on my hand, and especially not when we first met.

"Lady Aubrey, it is a delight to have finally met you," Thor acknowledged sweetly.

I let out a small giggle, "Yeah, same here."

_Same here? Are you stupid or something?_

"Please, come meet Loki. He's in a foul mood right now, but please, do not let his mood upset you," Thor told me.

I nodded and looked at Loki.

He didn't even turn to at least glance at me. I don't know why it upset me. Wait, what?

I shook my head, and hesitantly extended out my hand, "h-hi, Loki."

Loki rolled his eyes, and turned his head. He stared at me with utmost disgust, his eyes narrowing as he eyed me up and down.

I instantly felt self-conscious.

"If you for once think I'm going to touch your revolting hand, you have completely lost your mind," Loki retorted.

I actually flinched. His voice was alarmingly menacing.

_What are you doing? Say something back! _

I crossed my arms, and narrowed my eyes at him, "maybe I did lose my mind. Why would I let a psychotic freak like you touch me? Thanks for reminding me, though." I replied with as much venom as possible.

Loki's eyes actually widened, and I believe I heard Mr. Stark snicker.

Miss Potts cleared her throat, "Miss Arrellano, if you would please join me in my office I'd like to discuss with you your working schedule."

I glared at Loki a minute longer and then turned around to follow Miss Potts towards the elevator.

As I passed Mr. Stark he grinned at me and gave me a thumb's up. It actually made me smile.

* * *

_Hello, lovelies!_

_I am so sorry this chapter's short, but I wanted to have an update for you guys asap before the weekend._

_Don't worry, tho, ima update some time this weekend. :)_

_If there's typos, I'm really sorry._

_I wrote this chapter in a rush b/c I was really busy today w/ studying for 2 tests that I have tomorrow._

_& its already ten pm here, so I gotta get to sleep!_

_But I really hope you guys liked this chapter at least a little bit._

_I know its not great, but its something, right? :c_

_& thank you for those who followed, favorited, and commented on my story, it really makes me happy. ^.^_

**_Loki'sDreamer:_**_ I sure hope so!_

**_Loki'sArmyMember: _**_hopefully it is, &__ I am. :)_

**_Texas Bobcat:_**_ I'm so sorry it's not that great. :( but I promise it'll get better!_

_Ok, I'm going to bed now, good night! :}_


End file.
